A recliner typically comprises a back rest that rotates downward to lower the user's back and head from an upright position to more a reclined position. Similarly, recliners also often comprise a deployable ottoman that extends outwardly to present a leg rest that elevates the user's legs. Certain recliners often also shift the seat box forward to provide room behind the recliner for the lowered back rest. The recliners also often rotate the seat box to elevate the front of the seat box relative to the rear of the seat box to further position the user in a more comfortable reclined position. The back rest, ottoman and seat box of certain recliners are operably linked to a single rotating axle that is rotated by a drive assembly to move the various components such that the moving components can be operated simultaneously.
In operation, the drive axle is rotated in a first direction to lower the leg rest while rotating the leg rest of the ottoman into the reclined position. The drive axle can then be shifted forward to shift the seat box forward and extend the leg rest from the seat box of the recliner. The drive axle can then be shifted backwards and rotated in the opposite direction to return the moving components of the recliner to their original positions.
In certain recliners, the drive axle is rotated by a traveler moved along a horizontal track perpendicular to drive axle by the drive assembly. The traveler is linked to the drive axle by elongated transfer linkages rotatably affixed to the drive axle via a bracket having an arm extending radially outward from the drive axle. As the traveler moves down the horizontal track, the horizontal motion of the traveler is translated into a pushing or pulling force applied tangentially to the drive axle through the arm to rotate the drive axle. As the drive axle is rotated, the angle between the transfer linkage and the arm collapses as the arm of the drive axle rotates until nearly parallel with the horizontal track.
The collapsing angle between the transfer linkage and arm reduces the efficiency of the transfer of force between the traveler and the drive axle, which in turn can place strain on the drive assembly and the linkages. As such there is a need for a means of improving the efficiency of the transfer of force between the traveler and the drive axle.